Accidentally in love
by Maknae3
Summary: Rei est plongé dans un manuel de natation lorsque Nagisa frappe à sa porte, trempé jusqu'aux os et avec une mauvaise idée en tête. Loin de lui l'idée de déranger Rei, il va lui apprendre à maîtriser une autre théorie que celle de la natation. Par la pratique.


Bonjour!

Bon pour célébrer le début des vacances, j'ai décidé de vous poster un petit OS sur Free! donc même si je suis attristée par l'idée de ne plus jamais voir notre jolie petite bande de nageurs en maillots *bave derrière l'écran*, voici un ReiGisa! En espérant que ça vous plaise!

PS : N'hésitez pas laisser une review !

* * *

_**Accidentally in Love**_

Rei tourna la dernière page de son livre sur la natation. C'était le cinquième qu'il avait acheté depuis le début de la semaine. Il les avait tous épluchés minutieusement sans avoir obtenu de résultat concluant. Il ne comprenait plus.

Sa technique était parfaite, tout comme sa forme. Il connaissait toutes les équations, tous les calculs, qui, bien exécutés, pourraient lui permettre de devenir un excellent nageur.

Pourtant, rien de tout ça ne lui permettait de nager. Rei était littéralement bloqué.

C'était agaçant. Horripilant.

Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être en osmose avec l'eau. Pour se sentir libre. Comme Haruka.

_ Apprend déjà à nager et on verra l'osmose plus tard, railla l'apprenti nageur.

Il plaça son livre sur ses yeux et s'allongea sur son canapé, découragé. Son comportement était d'une négativité étonnante.

Rei ferma les yeux, la pluie qui battait dehors lui servant de berceuse.

Ce problème était épuisant et ce n'était pas son maillot aux motifs de papillons qui allaient le tirer d'affaire.

Cette foutue journée, placée sous le signe de l'agacement, n'avait aucunement été productive. Et ça, ça avait le don d'énerver le jeune homme.

Ne rien apprendre, ne pas progresser, ne pas évoluer... ne pas avancer! Sans jeu de mot débile.

Grr, ça lui hérissait littéralement le poil.

Rei, songea pendant un moment à arrêter . A l'évidence, la natation n'était vraiment pas faite pour lui. Cette idée était vraiment tentante.

Mais, c'était lâche de tout abandonner. Après tout ses efforts, il n'avait pas la foi de laisser tomber. C'était contre sa nature. Mettre ses espoirs- et son magnifique maillot multicolore- au placard.

Laisser derrière lui ses journées d'entraînement, ses longues heures à faire des footings pour les moins épuisants, ses livres engloutis sur la natation.

C'était pour lui, physique et mentalement impossible de tout gâcher aussi solidement. Même avoir songé à vouloir abandonner le faisait chier !

Il était Rei Ryugazaki ou merde ?

_ ...merde, murmura-t-il.

Et puis, il fallait aussi avouer qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Pour tout avouer, il s'était habitué à la bande d'idiots qui lui servait d'équipe.

Ensemble, ils avaient forgé des liens. Étaient devenus amis.

Et Rei ne se voyaient décidément pas se planter devant ses amis, les regarder droit dans les yeux et leur dire qu'il plaquait sa carrière de nageur.

Ce serait comme leur planter un couteau dans le dos. Il ne supporterait pas de voir de voir la déception dans leurs yeux.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

Oui, c'était vraiment lâche.

Lâche...quelle doux euphémisme. C'était, minable. Pitoyable même.

Et il ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça. Jamais.

Ce n'était pas son genre.

Ce n'était pas non plus son genre de rester là, à se morfondre.

Rei se releva brusquement. Il fallait réfléchir à nouveau au problème. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il allait se préparer du thé. Une bonne tasse de thé fumante, aux fruits rouges peut-être. Ou à la vanille.

Rien de mieux pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Le thé lui permettrait de se ressourcer et de se vider l'esprit. Peut-être qu'après ça, il trouverait la lumière à son stupide problème.

Cet espoir assez mince lui donna la foi de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Un thé...tout ses espoirs se rassemblaient dans une tasse d'eau chaude. Il était malade ou quoi ? Il avait peut-être un peu de fièvre.

Mais bon, il avait lu quelque part que les fumées odorantes dégagées par la boisson permettaient d'éveiller les sens, de se relaxer et de réfléchir.

Comment s'appeler ce livre déjà ? Il en avait lu tellement.

Il s'accouda au plan de travail et ouvrit un des tiroir afin d'en sortir une tasse et mit de l'eau à bouillir.

_ Hmm, soupira-t-il en saisissant une tasse en porcelaine, comment s'appelle ce fichu bouquin ?

Ah oui : Mille et une raisons de boire du thé. Un très bon livre.

Rei attrapa la boîte de thé et huma le parfum fort qui s'en dégageait. A ses yeux, un seul des ses petits sachets représentait l'une des sept merveilles du monde. Il en saisit un avec une infinie douceur et le plaça dans la tasse.

Rei sortit également des petits gâteux. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur, surtout un soir pluvieux comme celui-ci. Comme pour affirmer ses dires, la pluie redoubla.

Le jeune homme suivit des yeux les gouttes qui avaient entamées une course silencieuse sur la baie vitrée.

Son image se refléta dans la fenêtre et les gouttelettes semblèrent sillonner sur ses joues.

Le beau nageur sourit tristement devant cette pensée pour la moins... défaitiste.

_ Mon pauvre Rei, murmura-t-il, tu sembles d'être d'humeur légèrement dépressive. Légèrement !

Un long soupir remonta le long de sa poitrine. Il rassembla les petits gâteux dans une assiette, versa de l'eau dans sa tasse- et manqua de s'ébouillanter, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Quel manque d'habilité ! Il mélangea le contenu de la tasse avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

Le nageur rassembla tout ces éléments sur un plateau en bois et repartit vers le salon, laissant derrière lui des éclaboussures et des miettes de gâteaux.

Bah, il nettoierait plus tard. Il avait de plus grands problèmes à régler.

_ Je vais trouver la solution à mon problème, soupira Rei en se frottant les tempes. Il doit y avoir une erreur dans une des variables.

Il prit une grande respiration. Rei avait juste besoin de silence. De calme et de silen...

La sonnette l'interrompit dans son salut. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus fixa la porte d'un regard mauvais. Qui pouvait bien sonner à cet heure ? Par un temps pareil en plus.

L'imbécile qui se trouvait derrière la porte n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait des cordes ?

Celui ou celle, bien que ce soit très peu probable, qui se trouvait sous le porche devait être, soit :  
_ perturbé,  
_ totalement cinglé,  
_ ou encore, un idiot dont le but était de faire une blague.

Rei élimina la dernière hypothèse et analysa les probabilités des deux autres tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Alors, il y a cinq chances sur dix pour que l'idiot profond derrière la porte soit une personne que je connaisse.

Si l'on redirige ses résultats, il y a une chance sur dix pour que ce soit l'un de mes coéquipiers...quoi que, ce serait plutôt 0,5 % de chance...

Il ouvrit la porte afin de vérifier ses calculs.

_Sauf si cette personne est Nagisa, murmura Rei en observant le visiteur.

En effet, la petite tête blonde qui avait élu domicile sur le porche de celui aux cheveux bleus était le seul à pouvoir compromettre ses calculs.

Rei redressa ses lunettes sur son nez. Ce geste allait finir par devenir un tic.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là, à cette heure ? Demanda-t-il amer.

Nagisa, loin d'être réceptif à la mauvaise humeur de son ami, lui répondit avec un large sourire.

_ Coucou Rei-Chan, commença le blond, tu n'as pas vu ton téléphone ?

Pour tout réponse, « Rei-Chan » fouilla dans sa poche, un air sceptique peignant ses traits. Il avait effectivement mis l'appareil sur le mode silencieux afin de profiter au maximum des pleins silence des lieux.

Il y avait effectivement un message. Celui-ci parlait d'espionnage, du requin et du dauphin et de...photos compromettantes ! Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

_ Tu pourrais me donner une explication ? Suggéra Rei, en relevant un sourcil interrogateur.

_ C'est simple, dit Nagisa, le requin c'est Rin et le dauphin, Haruka. Je les ai croisé dans la rue. Ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de Haru.

Il mima un pistolet avec ses doigts et alla se cacher derrière un des poteaux qui encadrait la porte d'entrée.

_ Je voulais qu'on les espionne toute la nuit, reprit il, ou du moins une partie jusqu'à ce que...Bam !

Nagisa sauta au devant de celui aux cheveux bleus et fit semblant de tirer, les doigts à quelques centimètres du visage d'un Rei légèrement déconcerté.

Il prit une grande inspiration et son cerveau tourna à plein régime.

Alors, il était clair que cette idée était débile. Il pleuvait des cordes, il était tard et en plus, si Rin les trouvait, ils seraient bons pour l'hôpital. Oh oui, Rin les démolirait.

Ce qui rendait cette mission suicidaire.

En plus, il était quasiment sûr que même s'il n'y allait pas avec lui, Nagisa tenterait cette mission impossible.

Rei se devait de l'empêcher de se faire démolir.

_ Nagisa, nous n'irons pas jouer aux espions. Dit celui aux cheveux bleus sans état d'âme.

La mine du blond se décomposa. Rei avait le don de briser toutes ses idées.

_ Mais, commença Nagisa, Rei-Chan, tu te rends comptes ? Ils sont allés chez Haru en pleine nuit ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont faire des choses pas très net ! On pourrait les faire chanter, ce serait génial !

Rei ne bougea pas. Il préférait largement rester en vie plutôt que de faire chanter Rin et Haruka. Et Nagisa devrait penser comme lui...ce qui n'était pas gagner !  
Le nageur de brasse fixa son coéquipier à lunettes, le regards le suppliant de l'accompagner !

_ Aller Rei ! S'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît !

La pluie derrière redoubla alors que le « rabat-joie » restait campé sur ses positions. Les gouttelettes les arrosèrent. Déjà que le pauvre Nagisa était trempé, suite à son attente devant la porte d'entrée !

_ Nagisa, sois raisonnable. Bien qu'à mon avis, Haru s'en foutrait comme d'une guigne. J'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Rin s'il nous voit !

Mais décidément, le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_ Mais Rei-Chan ! Ça va être bien. Ils vont même pas nous voir...ATCHOUM !

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! À force d'attendre sur la pallier, sous la pluie et dans le vent, le pauvre nageur avait finit par attraper un rhume. Et pas un petit vu le volume sonore de son éternuement et des trois autres qui suivirent. Là, il était clair que la mission « espionnons notre requin et notre dauphin chéris » tombée à l'eau.

Rei leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la main de Nagisa.

_ Tu vois le résultat de tes idées ? commença Rei en le réprimandant. Tu as attrapé froid. Rentre.

Il accompagna le geste à la parole et fit pénétrait son ami dans l'habitacle nettement plus chaleureux que le porche.

Les cheveux blonds de Nagisa et son tee-shirt noir dégoulinaient sur le plancher. Rei devra éponger. Il rajouta ça à sa liste de chose à faire.

Derrière lui, Nagisa, la tête baissé, renifla. Deux fois.

_ Ne renifle pas, dit Rei agacé par ce bruit disgracieux, ce n'est pas beau. Je vais te chercher une serviette, pour t'essuyer.

Il laissa Nagisa et se dirigea vers la salle de bains en espérant qu'il ne fasse pas de dégâts. Rei ouvrit un des tiroir de la salle d'eau, en sorti de quoi essuyer son ami et ressortit.

Pendant ce temps, le visiteur blond s'était accroupi devant la table basse et observait les gateaux qui y étaient déposés.

_ Oh, dit Nagisa d'une voix gourmande, des biscuits.

Il regarda autours de lui afin de vérifier si Rei revenait, attrapa une des confiseries et l'engloutit du premier coup.

_ En plus ils sont aux chocolats !

Bon, au moins Nagisa trouverait un peu de réconfort dans les sucreries. Il se mit du chocolat pleins les doigts et autours de la bouche.

Le nageur avait déjà entamé la moitié de l'assiette lorsque Rei était revenus, une serviette blanche mousseuse à la main.

_ Nagisa ! Avait il dit en voyant le carnage.

Le concerné avait avalé une dernière bouchée qui avait, elle aussi, marqué son territoire sur sa joue. Il sourit doucement devant le visage de Rei, qui s'était décomposé devant les miettes qui s'étaient répartis sur la table et le sol, la flaque d'eau qui avait élu domicile autours de Nagisa. Sans oublier ses doigts décorés de tâches brunâtres. Le blond prenait des airs de gamin. Rei aurait très bien pu dire que « ce n'était pas beau » mais la vue du garçon devant lui, lui inspira plutôt un sentimant contraire.

Rei s'approcha tout de même en soupirant.

_ Désolé Rei-Chan, répondit Nagisa en souriant, mais tes gateaux étaient vraiment excellents !  
Il tendit les mains afin d'attraper la serviette mais Rei mit celle-ci à une distance tel que Nagisa ne la saisisse pas.

_ Non, tes mains sont sales. Tu vas faire encore plus de dégâts.

Nagisa fixa ses mains et se lécha rapidement ses doigts.

_ C'est bon maintenant, demanda-t-il en montrant le résultat à un Rei exaspéré.

Celui aux cheveux bleus s'accroupit au devant de Nagisa et posa la serviette sur ses cheveux avec une infinie douceur et commença à les essuyer, sous les yeux bienveillants et attendrissant de Nagisa.

Une fois qu'il eut retirer la serviette, la chevelure blonde du nageur ressemblait à la fourrure d'un chien fou. Le coté ébouriffé lui donné un air...extrêmement mignon ! Rei s'en voulu d'avoir des idées pareils et détourna le regard, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez.

Nagisa le fixa et piqua un nouveau gâteau. Il le brisa en deux et tendit l'une des moitié à son ami aux cheveux bleus qui l'attrapa, espérant que son malaise ne s'aperçoive pas.

Ils mangèrent le biscuits, le silence étant rompu par le croquant que faisait la friandise sous leurs dents. Une fois avalé, ce fut Rei qui pris la parole le premier.

_ Au fait Nagisa, comment tu as su que Rin et Haru avaient un rendez-vous ?

_ Ca t'intéresse ? demanda Nagisa l'air malicieux. Il plaça ses coudes sur ses genoux et s'appuya dans ses mains. En fait, reprit il, j'allais acheter du melon au marché et je les ai croisés, alors je les ai suivis. Vu qu'ils se dirigeaient chez Haru, j'ai voulu aller les surveiller. Et c'est là que j't'ai appelé.

Rei assimila l'info d'un hochement de tête et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

_ Moi aussi j'ai une question, continua Nagisa.

Rei l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête, se préparant au pire. Qu'est ce que cette petite tête blonde pouvait encore lui réservait ?

_ Ça concerne tes lunettes...qu'est ce qu'il se passe si je les enlève ?

Ah, ce n'était que ça ! Nagisa avait vraiment des questions bizarres parfois. C'était un adolescent avec cinq ans d'age mental. Une pareil naïveté, c'était plutôt attendrissant.

Tout comme cette bouille qu'il affichait. Ses grands yeux roses foncés, qui lui mangeaient une bonne partie du visage, observaient Rei en attendant une réponse. Entre ça et ses tâches de chocolats qui étaient repartis autours de sa bouche légèrement rosé, Nagisa était littéralement à croquer !

_ Eh bien, répondit Rei en redressant -encore!-ses lunettes, comme tu dois le savoir, chez les myopes, le cristallin est trop convergent, et l'image se forme en avant de la rétine.

_ Ben non, je sais pas, l'interrompu Nagisa en souriant. Rei tu pourrais pas parlé avec des mots plus courant ?

_ Bon, plus simplement, ma myopie étant élevé à 65 %, je ne discerne que des formes et des couleurs quand je suis dépossédée de mes lunettes. Mais bien sûr, tout cela reste flou. C'est plus clair ?

_ Donc en fait, fit le petit blond en se rapprochant de Rei, si je fais ça, tu vois plus rien !

Il lui subtilisa habilement ses lunettes et se décala rapidement avant que Rei ne tente de les récupérer.

_ Oui, c'est un peu ça, rend les moi maintenant, dit Rei l'air légèrement suppliant.

Au lieu d'obéir, Nagisa mit les lunettes sur son nez, leva son visage vers le ciel, et plaça un doigt sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ En fait, je vois vraiment hyper flou. J'ai l'air intelligent ?

Une pointe de malice se discerna dans sa voix. Ce qui était tout le contraire de celle de Rei.

_ Eh ben, je te rappelle que je ne vois rien.

_ Essaie de les récupérer alors, répondit le nageur qui semblait largement s'amuser de la situation.

Malgré son air exaspéré, Rei se prêta au jeu, et à l'aveuglette, tenta de récupérer son bien.

Évidemment, le coup était tombé deux mètres à coté.

_ Raté ! Dit Nagisa en souriant. Allez, essaye encore !

_ Nagisa, s'il te plaît.

Le persécuteur mit les lunettes bien en vue sous les yeux de Rei, qui fit une seconde tentative. Cette fois, il les frôla et le plastique rouge lui caressa le bout des doigts.

_ Tu n'est vraiment pas doué Rei-Chan !

Il plaça sa main devant ses lèvres afin d'étouffer un maximum son amusement. Ce qui ne servit à rien. Son rire carillonna dans la pièce.

Rei quand à lui, se mit à gigoter. Sans lunette, il avait la désagréable impression d'être à nu. Celui aux cheveux bleus tortilla ses doigts alors que Nagisa chaussait à nouveau les lunettes sur son nez.

Il les remonta, de la même manière que Rei avait l'habitude de faire.

_ Je suis Rei Ryugazaki, dit il en prenant une voix plus grave, et la raison pour laquelle je porte des lunettes est car mon cristal est élevé à 65 % et que ne discerne que des choses flous...

Il réfléchit un moment.

_ Enfin, reprit-il, un truc comme ça.

Il continua de rire, sous les regards d'un Rei toujours aussi embarrassé. Pourtant, Nagisa stoppa subitement tout bruit et se rapprocha de son ami aux cheveux bleus.

Il se releva afin d'être à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Rei ne bougea plus suite au contact. Toujours aveugle, il voulut demander une explication à Nagisa en ce qui concernait leur soudaine mise en contact, mais a peine avait-il entrouvert les lèvres que quelque chose d'autre s'y était plaqué.  
Rei n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Il croyait que c'était encore une blague du blond, jusqu'à ce que le goût de chocolat ne se loge sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Tout d'abord surpris il n'eut pas le temps de pleinement apprécier le baiser. Il n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Son esprit s'était embrouillé. Beaucoup trop d'idées s'y bousculait. Il y eu tout d'abord de la panique, qui entraîna des rougissements, puis il se demanda ce qui avait piqué Nagisa et quand sa langue rencontra celle du blond, ce fut la décharge électrique, pure et simple. Il se demanda cependant si sa technique au niveau du baiser était correcte et rangea dans un coin de son esprit-en ce moment dévasté par son persécuteur sentimental- d'acheter un livre du genre « comment embrasser en dix leçons ».

La langue de son amant -si on pouvait qualifier Nagisa comme ça!- roula sur la sienne, si bien que Rei eut l'impression d'avoir un bonbon entre les dents. C'était agréable comme sensation. Il sentit les lèvres de Nagisa s'étirait en un sourire alors qu'il se décollait.

Le persécuteur sentimental se redressa, un peu trop tôt au goût de Rei qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Malgré le flou de ses yeux, il avait bien vu Nagisa rigolait. Il se fichait sûrement de lui et de sa tête d'ébahie. Nagisa replaça les lunettes sur le nez de son propriétaire attitré qui put enfin fixé son compagnon.

Les épaules de celui-ci tressaillaient sous l'effet du rire qu'il essayait de comprimé. Sans grand résultat.

Rei commença une liste intérieur de ce qui aurait pu améliorer le baiser. Comparé à Nagisa qui avait contrôlé la situation, lui aurait dû entrouvrir un peu plus les lèvres, pencher la tête ou encore mettre sa main sur la nuque du blond. Les suppositions se succédèrent dans sa tête et il espéra secrètement pouvoir les mettre en pratique. Il détourna le visage, en espérant que Nagisa ne devine rien à sa situation.

Le blond fixa Rei, dont les traits étaient déformés. Le nageur de brasse sourit, devinant sans problème ce qui tournait dans la tête de son amant.

Il plaça un doigt sous le menton de Rei et fit pivoter le visage de son ami dans sa direction avec une infinie douceur.

Le cœur de celui aux cheveux bleus rata inopinément un battement et de douloureux papillons se déployèrent dans son estomac alors que les yeux rosâtres de Nagisa le sondait avec intensité, un demi-sourire fixait aux lèvres.

_ Qu'est...qu'est ce qu'y a ? demanda Rei en déglutissant péniblement.

_ Je vois les rouages de ton cerveau s'accélérer. Pas la peine de te casser la tête Rei, c'était bien. Vraiment bien !

L'apprenti nageur détourna le regard et garda le silence. Ses joues virèrent aux rouges, un peu comme ses lunettes. Au moins cette remarque avait évité à son ego de prendre un coup.

Cependant, l'idée de mettre ses hypothèses en pratique le démangeait. Mais il n'oserait jamais demander à Nagisa de recommencer. Il fallait que ce soit son amant qui fasse le premier – ou plutôt le deuxième- pas. Et il ne s'en fit pas prier.

_ Rei, si tu veux, on peut recommencer. Moi j'aimerais bien en tout cas, dit le nageur de brasse attendant patiemment une réaction.

Le persécuteur attendit une réponse. Le jeune homme en face de lui, réfléchi un moment hésitant entre mettre sa timidité au placard ou rester enfermer dans une bulle de gaucherie. Il opta pour la première option et se pencha vers Nagisa.

Sa main se logea sur la nuque du blond et l'attira à lui sans rencontrer aucune résistance. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent et Rei eut tout le loisir de vérifier l'efficacité de ses théories.

Entrouvrir les lèvres, facilité l'accès à sa langue, jouer avec celle de Nagisa. Celui-ci approuva toutes ces actions dans un gémissement de plaisir et appuya de son corps sur celui de Rei jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en position allongé.

Leur baiser augmentait en intensité, le souffle leur manquait, leur corps se réchauffaient, ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre. Leurs embrassades continuèrent sous le regard approbateur des gouttes de pluies qui dégoulinaient sur la vitre.

C'était divin. Même si, dans ce genre de conditions, divin n'était qu'un doux euphémisme.

Comme quoi, il n'y avait rien de mieux que la pratique pour maîtriser la théorie.

* * *

_Note du correcteur : Maknae3, je jure en tant qu'Aeliheart974, pape du RoYu et prophète du MikoRei, que si tu ne sautes pas de lignes la prochaine fois, je poste ton truc comme ça. Avé moi._

_Et vous bande de steaks qui avez lu cet OS, écrivez des reviews pour payer la correctrice qui s'arrache les cheveux *PAN*_


End file.
